digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Agunimonlover335
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Apple page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lanate (Talk) 23:16, August 25, 2010 a fan-fic you might like Hi, I'm Wh!te$tar. I saw you like Frontier, so I just thought you might like my fan-fic. It's called Spirits Edge. If you're hesitant, just read the bios for an idea of what to expect. I hope you like it.--Wh!te$tar 21:49, September 3, 2010 (UTC) It looks great! Now all you need is one of those digivolution charts. But don't ask me, I had to ask KrytenKoro to do it for me. But anyways, I hope you like my fan-fic.--Wh!te$tar 23:13, September 3, 2010 (UTC) New upgrade on home page! Hey Wh!te$tar, just to let you know I upgraded my home page! Check it out!! Spirits Edge! Hey Wh!te$tar, I LOVE Spirits Edge, and I was wondering........ Are you gonna write anymore chapters!? :Well, right now I'm busy with a few other projects, but if I get enough people asking me I might start again. ^^ -- White Star Line 06:01, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I actually have 2 great titles for another 2 chapters! "Welcome the fusion spirits of Flame and Light!", and "Emperorgreymon and MagnaGarurumon return"! I hope those two sound good enough!! (And I hope Sarah gets better soon!!!) Well, I've already got the rest of the story planned out, I've just been lazy writing it. XD But I've started on the next few chapters. All that's left is writing them. :D Y'know, I'd love to hear what you think of it in the page's talkpace. ^^ -- White Star Line 01:41, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh! ok! I just wanted to give you a couple ideas! Agunimonlover335 4:50, February 20, 2011 I can't wait to see what chapter 26 is about! And I can't wait to read the other chapters too! Agunimonlover335, April 14, 2011 Hey Wh!e$tar, what happened to Spirits Edge?!? IT'S GONE!!!!!!! Agunimonlover335 5:20, Apirl 2, 2012 Hey Wh!e$tar, when are you going to bring Spirits Edge back??? I really miss it!!!! Oh! and I loved that kiss scene between Takuya and Sarah! Best surprise ever! Agunimonlover335 4:17, August 3, 2014 digivolution charts Hey KrytenKoro, Wh!te$tar said that you know how to put up a digivolution chart! so I was wondering if you could help me with that! Agunimonlover335 September 04, 2010 :Sure! Which Digimon do you want on it?20:46, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Um! I'm not sure! How about Peacockmon!? March 26, 2011 Hey thanks! And I was wondering if its possible to do Veemon and his armor evolution forms too?!? Agunimonlover August 30, 2014 Pronouns Don't place gendered pronouns in the species pages. 03:15, August 3, 2014 (UTC) :Don't remove messages let by other users. This is against the rules. If you want the message to go away, you must archive it here, and place a link to the archive at the top of your talk page. 03:25, August 3, 2014 (UTC) I tried that! It didn't work! 12:37, August 2, 2014